


Why Not? We Might Not See Tomorrow

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl is 14, I mean underage!, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl knows Carl is off-limits in every sense. Underage. Male. Straight. Leader's son. Full of attitude. He has nothing left to lose though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not? We Might Not See Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is the only fic with this pairing, so I'm not expecting a lot of people to read it. I just warn whoever does that this does contain major underage elements. Carl is 14 and Daryl is obviously hella adult. I hope you enjoy it if you continue on!

Daryl was taking a break-well, as much of a break as one could take in a state like this. He was sitting on the platform that he had claimed in lieu of a cell, watching the others. Most of the group was out of the cell block performing their duties, but Beth, Judith, Carol, and Carl were around. Beth was tending to the baby, and Carol was sewing. Carl was sitting on a chair with his legs splayed, cleaning his piece. Daryl watched Carl's precision and care with his gun. He may have his times of immaturity, but he was no child. Daryl's gaze lingered on Carl's dexterous hands. Carl's face was starting to harden, and he was growing taller. Daryl felt a little guilty, if only because Carol seemed to think their relationship was heading towards romance. He wasn't exactly explicit in telling anyone he wasn't interested in women. Merle had never known, or he would've killed him. Daryl figured the world went to shit anyways, so why not start being a little freer with what he wanted?

Carl felt Daryl's stare and met it. Carl remained expressionless for a second and then his face turned inquisitive and confused when Daryl smirked and winked. The boy lowered his gaze, and continued working for another minute. He looked up again, and sure enough Daryl was still looking.

Carl wondered what his problem was.

* * *

Daryl jogged up the gravel path to fall into step with Rick. They were heading to the fence to survey the buildup of walkers.

"How old is Carl, exactly?" Daryl asked nonchalantly as walked beside his leader.

"14, why?" Rick answered with a frown.

"No reason," Daryl said.

They continued to the fence in silence, and started taking down the walkers that had piled up.

* * *

Daryl was getting ready to go out on a supply run, passing by Carl's cell he saw the boy sitting on his bed, reading.

Daryl wondered if he liked the idea of the boy more than he actually liked the boy himself. Was it because he was the only one around? Even if he liked any of the other men, Glenn was with Maggie, Hershel was old, and Rick was most definitely not interested. Yeah, he could screw Carol, but it wouldn't mean anything to him, and she would want more. With Carl, he had the perfect strength and naivety. He was a little too young, but then, he had lost his virginity at 13. It wasn't like Carl hadn't made more difficult decisions. If he could consent to killing, man or monster, and if he could bear the loss of loved ones, why couldn't he decide if he wanted to have sex?

"Hey Carl," Daryl greeted.

Carl jumped and put what he was reading behind him. Daryl almost laughed at obviously catching Carl doing something he was embarrassed to be seen doing.

"Yeah?"

"I'm goin' out on a run," Daryl explained, smirking.

Carl's face softened, "Be careful."

Daryl moved closer to the bed, and put his hand on Carl's shoulder, "See ya."

Carl nodded. He didn't give himself away, but Daryl's hand felt good.

Carl hoped he'd be back soon.

* * *

When Daryl returned, Carl wasn't in his room. Good. He had the chance to find what the boy was hiding. There wasn't much to poke through, so Daryl found it quite easily. A fucking gay magazine. There were literally dicks on every page.

He chuckled, "Bad boy." He knew he sounded creepy, but it was true. Getting Carl seemed a little easier now.

He looked up to see Carl standing in the cell with his mouth agape, "What are you doing?" He shout-whispered.

"I wanted to see what you were hiding from me today," Daryl said, putting the magazine back where he found it.

"Where'd you get it anyways?" Daryl continued when Carl didn't say anything.

"I took it when we were going through those houses in the Winter," Carl explained, embarrassed. "You're not going to tell my dad, are you?" Carl worried, with anger and fear on his face.

"Nah, who am I to judge, little man?"

Daryl walked out. He'd just killed two birds with one stone. Established that Carl could trust him, and left the implication that he was obviously accepting and maybe gay himself.

Carl sighed with relief; Daryl wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

A week later Daryl was lying awake while the rest of the cell block slept. Carl wasn't being that loud, but he was loud enough that Daryl was immediately interested in what was going on in Carl's room. He heard the heavy breathing and the rustle of blankets. Maybe he was just hyperaware because it was in his skill set to be a good listener. Maybe he was just attuned to Carl after watching him these past few weeks. Daryl slowly and quietly made his way to the noises. His hearing had not betrayed him. Carl was in the dim light, jacking off. His body was covered in blankets, but Daryl could see the distinct motions of his hand, and the tight expression on his face. When Carl came, Daryl's cock throbbed with excitement. Carl's expression had been filthy, and he'd fucking bitten his fist to keep quiet. Yeah, Daryl was definitely interested.

He crept back to his platform, and finally slept.

In the morning, Daryl busied himself with his duties, and knew he couldn't stick around inside anymore. He was starting to feel irresponsible. Daryl took watch almost all day.

Carl climbed to the watchtower and joined Daryl in mid-afternoon.

"Hey," Carl greeted awkwardly.

Daryl grunted.

They stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"I saw you last night," Daryl said.

Carl looked confused at first, and then he realized what Daryl meant. He blushed, "First the magazine, now this. What are you going to see next?"

"I have a few things in mind," Daryl teased.

Carl looked at Daryl, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe next time you won't need any blankets."

* * *

Daryl waited for his show to begin. He didn't need much sleep anyways. As he looked into Carl's cell he saw the most delicious sight in months. Carl was sitting up on his bed and he had his dick out. He looked up to see Daryl watching-through the bars, and continued. When he came that time he mumbled "Daryl" under his breath.

Daryl gulped, and gripped the bars more tightly. This boy was going to ruin him.

* * *

Carl seemed to avoid Daryl for the next week, which was expected, not enjoyed. Daryl gave him his space; he didn't want to scare Carl off.

That was the right move because after passing eventless nights, Carl came to Daryl. He set next to him in the dark, "Daryl, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Carl whispered.

"Me too, I get it if you don't wanna do anything."

Carl was silent, "What if I did?"

Daryl smirked, "Either way. You know we can’t tell, though."

Carl nodded solemnly, “Yeah.”

Carl lied next to Daryl, who shifted to make room on the mattress pad. Carl pressed against Daryl and put his arm around him. The man kissed Carl on the mouth, slipping his tongue in after the boy gotten the hang of it. Carl was hard, but Daryl didn't want to go further than kissing right now. He didn’t want to move too quickly, especially with someone so inexperienced. They were a little too exposed anyways. Daryl was easily excited, since he hadn’t sought release in a long time. There was never privacy, or there was something to worry about. It didn’t seem worth it to make it happen on the sly. He wished he could get a little further, but that was enough for one night. He slowed down and his erection became less pressing. After a while, Carl went back to his own bed, and Daryl could hear it when the boy got himself off.

* * *

 

For the next couple days, Daryl teased Carl mercilessly. When he walked by the boy he would grab his ass, or steal a kiss. Ruffle his hair. Wink at him. Make innuendos. Stand extremely close.

Daryl was testing the boy’s limits. It’s not like he could just go up to Carl and expect a blow job, or expect to fuck him when he crawled into bed next to him. Carl was young, and he needed to get experience in the pg aspect of relationships before he moved on to the heavy stuff. Daryl also wanted to see if Carl liked being ordered around. It was a bit contradictory since he wanted Carl to feel comfortable, and secure, but he also wanted the status quo to be the way he liked it. That’s why he was a bit nervous when he finally made his big gesture.

Carl was in the watchtower on duty one evening when Daryl climbed up a joined him. Carl smiled.

Daryl grabbed him and pulled him inside, “I think it’s about time we stepped things up. How’d you like to suck me off?” he asked. Daryl was unsure of what Carl was going to do.

Carl nodded and dropped to his knees. Daryl didn’t want to kill the vibe, but he couldn’t help assuring, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. You can say no.”

The boy answered, “I want to, I just…” he trailed off. “I don’t really know how.”

Daryl laughed softly, “Avoid teeth, take in as much as you can, and move your tongue. It’ll be fine.”

Carl gathered himself. He undid Daryl’s belt, button, and zipper. Daryl just lowered his boxers and pants under his cock, so he could pull them up quickly if necessary. He stroked himself until he was fully hard and had Carl open his mouth.

Daryl pushed past the boy’s lips and moaned. It’d been so long that he didn’t even have to do anything spectacular to feel that good.

Carl was having a little trouble figuring out how to breathe and suck at the same time, but he eventually got a rhythm going. Daryl thrust lightly into Carl’s mouth, and rested his hand on his head. Daryl gave a quick survey of the jail’s perimeter, since he couldn’t risk fucking up, especially now. Still good.

Carl looked up at Daryl to assess his performance. Daryl’s eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back. He was almost there.

“Use your hand too,” Daryl said.

Carl hesitantly brought his hand up to Daryl’s base and gripped it while he sucked. He had spit all around his mouth and chin. He looked utterly debauched. Carl moved his tongue over Daryl’s slit and Daryl was coming with a groan. Carl didn’t look like he particularly enjoyed the taste, but he swallowed it down anyways, and swiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

“Fuck, boy,” Daryl praised.

Carl looked pleased. Daryl noticed Carl’s hardness. He felt over the fabric and squeezed lightly. Carl let out a low sound of pleasure. Daryl quickly undid the boy’s pants and stuck his hand in to grab his dick. He pressed Carl against the wall of the lookout and kissed him. He licked into his mouth, and gripped the boy roughly. Daryl spit on his hand and started jacking Carl’s cock. The boy was moaning eagerly. He came with a few more hard strokes. Daryl took out the rag from his back pocket to wipe his hand off.

He kissed Carl afterwards for a few more minutes, and they both tried to look like they hadn’t just done something that wouldn’t exactly be accepted by the rest of the group.

“Go on, I’ll cover the rest of the watch,” Daryl said.

Carl smiled, “Thanks.”

He was looking forward to what Daryl would do to him next.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is moriartyowessherlock.tumblr.com  
> Hope to talk to some of you <3


End file.
